


Truth or Dare

by Anonymous



Series: Glory Days [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking Games, Drunk Patrick, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Never Have I Ever, Patrick is a troll, Schmoop, Truth or Dare, references to gloryholes and blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Truth or Dare, Brewer.”There was a hard glint to Stevie’s dazed eyes, but the steely effect was somewhat softened by the lingering flush to her cheeks, the silky tangle of her dark hair still mussed from Alexis’ hands, the uneven cadence of her breath. Patrick grinned at her, all too pleased at facilitating the kiss he knew she’d never ask for.--Stevie gets back at Patrick during Truth or Dare.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd/Alexis Rose
Series: Glory Days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652143
Comments: 43
Kudos: 120
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> So this started as a little teaser opening for another pic, but it got away from me. So enjoy some drinking games and making out. And it was canon compliant when I started writing it, but after 6.08 it veered slightly. However, I am way too proud of my Ted-pun to remove that line, so let's just pretend that they still talk on the phone, 'kay?
> 
> Thanks to [ahurston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahurston/pseuds/ahurston) for the hair pets and validation, and to all the Rosebuddies who listened to me whine about kissing.

“Never have I ever…..um, cried while watching _Titanic,_ ” Twyla proclaimed, raising her cup as she dropped, heavily, back down onto her chair. Stevie surveyed the room from her perch next to the fireplace, and saw that she was the only person who didn’t take a drink. “I haven’t actually _seen_ it, though. I’m afraid of boats,” Twyla continued, her face bright and flushed from the previous rounds of the game, “especially after that night my uncle accidentally left me in the canoe when I was seven.”

Stevie watched Twyla’s mouth move, but tuned out what she was actually saying. Always the best way to avoid accidental trauma when Twyla started telling stories about her family. That girl had definitely seen things—and coming from Stevie, that was saying a _lot—_ but somehow, she had the resilience to stay cheerful. All the goddamned time. Stevie was about 87% certain Twyla’s aunt had cast a permanent happiness spell on her.

As Twyla’s story meandered its way down the Grand River, Stevie let her vision go hazy, the sounds of everyone in Patrick’s apartment dissolving into a pleasant kind of white noise. She sat back against the wall and enjoyed her buzz, which was more from the joint they’d shared than from the games they’d been playing.

Everyone was already a little sloppy, thanks to Stevie’s suggestion that they turn David’s selection for movie night, _Bring It On,_ into a drinking game. And somehow, that had devolved into a second take at Never Have I Ever. At this point, Stevie was just sitting back and enjoying the show as she watched her friends get increasingly shit-faced. And, okay, maybe she was, too. But if there’s one upside to the Budd genes, it’s that she can hold her liquor. Better than anyone else in the room, except for maybe Alexis.

“What kind of heartless monssster are you, Stevie?” Patrick slurred. The sound of her name dripping from his sloppy-drunk mouth brought everything back into focus. Stevie shook off her little reverie to look over to where he sat on the the loveseat. “You jump, I jump, remember?” he turned to David as he spoke, a stupidly soft little grin on his face. David sighed contentedly and leaned into his fiancé’s shoulder, nuzzling his face into Patrick’s neck. “I’ll never let go,” he giggled the words into Patrick’s ear.

Stevie rolled her eyes at their gooey display of affection; David was definitely drunk if he was getting this handsy in front of other people. She quipped, “How romantic. They’re too stupid to figure out how to share the door, and then she lets go anyway. What should I cry about, the holes in the plot or the god-awful song?” And alright, she hadn’t seen the movie, but simply living through its existence was enough to sear the plot into her brain by sheer osmosis. All that sappy self-sacrificing romance? Definitely not her thing.

“I’ll have you know that Celine—” David’s voice got shrill as he ramped up into what was, for Stevie, an all-too familiar tirade.

“Please, god, SOMEONE else go,” Stevie begged. 

“OKAY, OKAY, OKAY,” Alexis jumped up from her chair and shimmied toward the fire place. “I’ve got one. Never have I ever…” She turned toward her brother and gave him a wicked smirk.

Stevie sat up, always eager to witness the Rose siblings’ special brand of embarrassment.

“Visited a gloryhole,” Alexis continued, bouncing on the balls of her feet with her mouth pursed and eyes wide. She stared pointedly at David.

 _“_ Choke on a dildo, Alexis.” David sniped, chewing on the insides of his cheeks before he took another shot.

“Oh. My. God. _Gross_ , David,” Alexis stomped, somehow making irritation look sexy and adorable. _As she was wont to do,_ Stevie’s mind whispered to her as she let her eyes rake down the smooth, long lines of Alexis’ legs, on glorious display in that crushed velvet babydoll dress.

Stevie shook her head, clearing it out like an etch-a-sketch. “Let it out, David. Let it out,” she saluted him with her still too-full cup, and shrugged. “If it makes you feel any better, I think I’d have been more surprised if you hadn’t had to drink for that one.”

“Thanks so much for that,” David turned his scorn toward Stevie, glaring so intently she could practically feel his eyes boring holes into her skull, his ire now so laser-focused on her in that moment that he didn’t notice as Patrick quietly lifted his drink to his mouth. 

_Holy shit._ For a fleeting moment, his eyes met Stevie’s, before he became entirely too interested in his now-empty glass. This is clearly a story she wants to know, at a later time. For now, though, Stevie would let it rest. She schooled her face into her snarkiest wide-eyed smirk, and contemplated how she could make David take his next shot.

“Did you forget the rules, Patrick?” Twyla’s voice had taken on a muzzy, unfocused quality as she’d gotten progressively tipsier; she was practically cooing. “You only drink if you _have_ visited to a gloryhole. By the way, what’s a gloryhole? Wait…should I be drinking?” 

David whipped his head back to look at Patrick, whose face, already pink from the alcohol, had darkened to something much closer to crimson.

“What?” David practically yelled, his face suddenly a patchwork of hundred emotions at once as he saw Patrick’s expression. When he next spoke, his voice was what Stevie could only assume he _meant_ to be a whisper. “Did you just drink?”

“I…..um…..” Patrick continued to stare into his glass, stumbling over his words, “I…well—” Patrick’s eyes darted around the room as he avoided David’s gaze. “It was ah, um….maybe we should talk about it later?”

“What’s going on? Why did it get so quiet?” Alexis interrupted, tearing herself away from her phone. “By the way, Ted said to tell everyone to have a _shell_ of a time tonight!” Stevie stifled a laugh; leave it to Alexis to stir up shit and then get distracted before it got interesting.

“C’mon, guys,” Stevie groaned. “This isn’t Truth or Dare. Save the confessions for another game.” Patrick glanced over at Stevie, tilting one corner of his mouth in what she assumed was an attempt at an appreciative smile. _Okay,_ she thought, _enough genuine emotion._ Her lips curled into a predatory smirk before she continued, “Never have I ever…given head in Rose Apothecary.”

Stevie barked out a rough laugh as Patrick’s half-smile turned into a scowl, and he and David both took another drink. _No real surprise there, Brewer,_ she couldn’t help but roll her eyes. When he’s sober enough to be really mortified, she might need to remind him that the walls in the shop aren’t that thick, and that he and David aren’t nearly as quiet as they think they are.

And, of course, David had yelled for a week nonstop after Ted and Alexis broke the new sink in the bathroom, so that wasn’t a surprise, either.

But _Twyla?_

“ _Twyla?_ ” Patrick sputtered out; David appeared to have gone nonverbal, his face wrinkled up in horror as he stared at the sweet-faced, bundle of secrets. She just gave everyone a mysterious little smile and a careless shrug, as if she hadn’t just shared a jaw-dropping revelation.

“It’s not Truth or Dare time, Patrick,” Twyla smiled that beatific smile as she cast his sputtering attempt at question aside. “Who’s next?”

“Can it be, though?” Stevie surprised herself a bit by asking, to be honest. But something needed to change here, what with everyone but her getting increasingly shit-faced. Truth be told, she was starting to feel a little lonely over here; she hadn’t been left this sober during a game of Never Have I Ever since high school. “I really want a drink.”

Stevie’s gaze had wandered again, coming to rest on the movement of Alexis’ legs where she sat, cross-legged, across the room. She found herself utterly transfixed by it—the languid sway of her muscular top calf, how that unimaginably high heel dangled enticingly from her toes.

“Awww, _Stevie_ ,” Alexis cooed, her whole face lit up with that stupid gorgeous closed-mouth smile and ridiculous slow blink, “are you feeling left out?” Stevie startled at the sound of Alexis’ lilting voice, suddenly all too aware of the other people in the room. She cleared her throat, shifting positions where she sat so that she could tuck her feet underneath herself and wrap her arms around her knees in a protective bubble.

 _Get it together, Budd._

“Yeah les’ play trutherdare!” David mumble-shouted against where he was rubbing his face back and forth against the top of Patrick’s head. It was loud enough that Stevie felt the sound throb behind her eyes, but Patrick didn’t even flinch from where he was leaning into it the touch and practically purring like a cat getting scritches. _Gross._

That kind of blatant adoration made Stevie itchy, but she had to admit, happiness looked good on David.

“Twyla,” David demanded, exchanging glances with Patrick. “You first. Truth or dare.” Stevie bit back the laugh, and hoped like hell Twyla would choose dare.

Twyla turned her stoned gaze toward the two men and blinked, unspeaking for a good minute or more—long enough for Patrick to get distracted and start kissing David’s neck—before her cheeks spread into an unfocused, distant smile.

“Dare.”

David’s brows knit together in irritation as he glared at the waitress. He looked downright comical, Stevie had to admit, all scowly-faced while his fiancé sucked a hickey into his neck.

“Ew, Patrick!” Alexis screeched, tossing a pillow at the couple and hitting David square in the face. After all this time, Stevie was used to Brewer’s penchant for gross PDA when he was high, but apparently his future sister-in-law had stricter boundaries. At least he wasn’t dry-humping David’s leg this time. 

“Suck on a chainsaw, please,” David hissed, “this _is_ Patrick’s apartment.”

“And he has _guests_ , David. Patrick can do his little vampirey thing when you’re alone. UGH!” Alexis uncrossed her legs and stomped both feet angrily, a move that probably would’ve had more impact if she didn’t look so goddamn cute when she was flustered, huffing out a breath to move the lone curl dangling in front of her eye. 

_Where the fuck is this coming from?_ Stevie felt a little tingly as she watched the Rose siblings’ drama unfold before her, only vaguely aware of Patrick training his eyes on her from the sofa.

Stevie shook her head, hoping it would clear out some of the hazy half-thoughts swirling around. “Okay, she picked dare. What’s the dare, David?”

“Mmmkay…I dare you to—” David grimaced as he looked around the room, as if the walls of a studio apartment held the answer to all things Truth or Dare.

“Sometime this century,” Stevie chided, taking a swig from her now-warm beer.

“I’m _thinking_ ,” David snapped.

“That’s why you look so constipated, huh?” Stevie deadpanned, much to the amusement of everyone in the room who _wasn’t_ David.

“Take a shot while you’re doing a handstand.” David rolled his eyes as he spoke, clearlyexasperated. Stevie smirked.

A few minutes later, Twyla had executed a perfect graceful handstand, only to crash to the floor in a fit of giggles when Stevie began to pour the fireball into her mouth.

“It still counts!” Twyla squeaked out between chirps of laughter, before placing a slender hand over Stevie’s and taking control of the bottle, easily swallowing down several shots’ worth before tilting it back upright. “Who’s next?” she jumped back up to her feet, swaying only slightly before she surveyed her possible victims.

“David!” Twyla gushed, stumbling toward the sofa. “Truth or dare!”

“You can’t pick me,” David interjected, “I just dared you! I have immunity.”

“In what universe is that even a thing?” Patrick chuckled. “Just pick one, David.”

“But, Patrick—” David choked off the whine when he saw Patrick’s expression, and just accepted his fate. “Alright. Truth.”

The room erupted with a chorus of _boos_ and jeers and a patented Alexis groan, “You’re no _fun_ , David!”

“Bite me,” David barked. “Truth.”

Suddenly, Twyla stood motionless and silent, her eyes locked on David, all hint of the tipsiness vanished. A dazed smile spread across her face as she watched him, curious and quiet.

“Okay, David,” she began, “If you could go back in time and change one thing about your life, what would you do?” David’s eyes got wide, and Stevie could see him struggled to rein in the emotions threatening to flood from his face as he first looked up toward the ceiling and then down to where he was wringing his hands in his lap.

Stevie hazarded a quick glance to Patrick, now staring down at his hands as he tore the label off his beer. Alexis had gone just as quiet, folding her legs up underneath her where she perched on a kitchen chair across the room.

 _Shit, Twyla_. Stevie shook her head and took a long pull from her beer. _Way to bring down the mood._ Ask a man who’s lost everything if he could change something about his life? What the fuck?

“I’d say it sooner.” David whispered.

“Say what?” Alexis asked, her eyes glued on her brother’s odd expression.

Stevie didn’t need to ask; she saw the jerk of Patrick’s head as soon as his fiancé spoke. Even if she hadn’t, though, she was 87% certain she’d have known it anyway. Goddamn _emotions_ getting in the way of a good drinking game.

“T-that’s all you’d change?” Patrick’s bottom lip wobbled as he spoke, and this shit needed to stop because Stevie’s buzz was wearing off and she hadn’t had enough to drink during the last game.

David’s eyes were all watery as he looked at Patrick and nodded. 

“Fuck this,” Stevie muttered under her breath, then spoke louder to the rest of the room. “Can we move on before they start fucking tenderly in the middle of the circle?”

“Watch it, Stevie,” Patrick warned, but Stevie couldn’t help it; she was getting bored. And seriously, fuck that guy and his fiancé. Somewhere else, though, because she didn’t want to see that shit. She just rolled her eyes at him as she took another drink, mindless of whatever it was he and David were muttering at each other over on their little loveseat, and then rested her head against the wall.

“Alexis, you’re up,” she heard Patrick announce, with maybe a smidge too much glee in his voice.

“Dare, button face.” Stevie didn’t have to open her eyes to know Patrick was blushing. He was nothing if not predictable.

“Alright, then,” he began, but he was cut off by David’s whispered “Wait!” And for what felt like eleventy-four years, the old married couple mumbled heatedly, arguing back and forth until their sibilant voices morphed into something akin to the teacher in a Charlie Brown cartoon—an unintelligible wall of sound.

“Good _god,_ will you just pick something?” Stevie grumbled, only vaguely aware of David’s reluctant “Fine.”

“Alexis, I dare you to make out with Stevie.” 

_Final—_ wait, what? Stevie’s eyes shot open, and the fact that Patrick wasn’t already dead by eyeball daggers was all the proof she needed that god was a lie.

“What the fuck, Brewer?” she huffed, willing the fluttery feeling in her stomach to go away as she struggled to school her face into its usual emotionless mask. “What next, 7 Minutes in Heaven in your step-in closet?”

A curious little smile spread across Patrick’s face as he snuggled in closer to David, resting his head on his fiancé’s shoulder and rubbing just a smidge too high on his thigh for mixed company. _He is so fucking dead._

In her rage at Patrick, Stevie failed to notice Alexis slide out of her chair. She did, however, notice the gorgeous blonde making her way across the floor on hands and knees, aqua eyes shining, a flirty smile teasing at her lips.

Stevie swallowed thickly, her tongue suddenly too heavy in her throat. “Wh-what, exactly, constitutes making out,” she began, weakly, “in this particular circumstance?”

“3 minutes, minimum,” Patrick replied.

“Tongue mandatory,” Twyla added.

David muttered _something_ under his breath, rolling his eyes as they spoke. Stevie felt a flash of gratitude for her best friend, who seemed as uneasy about the whole situation as she did.

As Alexis knelt before her and gave that absurdly adorable wide-eyed blink, Stevie felt her stomach drop toward her feet, again. And yet again, the ground refused to swallow her up. _Not here,_ Stevie’s thoughts were cycling through her brain on repeat, _Not like this._ Alexis nudged forward, straddling Stevie’s lap and wrapping surprisingly strong arms around her neck.

“You realize this isn’t fun for me,” David grumbled from across the room, “seeing my baby sister making out with my best friend?”

“It’s just a game, David.” Patrick winked at Stevie. He was way too pleased with himself. He was going to fucking _pay_ for this. Stevie fisted the hem of her flannel shirt until her knuckles were white.

“Hey there, cutie,” Alexis murmured, running a fingertip along Stevie’s forehead to push an errant strand behind her ear. “Are you okay with this?”

Stevie’s eyes fluttered to Alexis’ mouth and then back up to her eyes, now soft and full of concern. “Y-yeah, I am,” Stevie answered, chewing on her bottom lip. _I wish I’d put on chapstick,_ she thought, lamenting the roughness of her own lips as she stared at Alexis’, so soft and lush and inviting.

“Start the timer, Button,” Alexis called over her shoulder, and then leaned in. Nimble fingers slid their way through Stevie’s hair, wrapping around the back of her head. Alexis nuzzled the tip of her nose against Stevie’s, gently encouraging her to tilt her chin up, and then, time stopped.

All of a sudden, the entire world was this, the soft press of Alexis’ lips to her own, just the slightest ghost of pressure, and then a delicate swipe of tongue along the seam of Stevie’s mouth. An easy, effortless request for entrance that Stevie couldn’t possibly deny. As she parted her lips to welcome Alexis’ tongue, Stevie was only vaguely aware of her hands moving to slide along Alexis’ back to rest against her shoulder blades.

Stevie melted into the kiss, into the sure slide of Alexis’ tongue against her own, into how Alexis explored and took possession of her mouth. She wrapped her arms tighter around the lithe body pressing into her front, gasping at the soft swell of Alexis’ breasts against hers, at the squeeze of those muscular thighs against her own, like a steel vise dressed up in slinky silk.

Her brain melted at the contradiction of it all—sheer, naked strength wrapped in graceful curves and smooth skin and soft lips. Stevie felt that familiar tingle deep in her core as Alexis rocked in her lap, as she brought a delicate, perfectly manicured hand to glide along her jaw.

This was different; it was so different from anything she’d ever experienced. As she reached up and tangled her fingers through Alexis’ hair, Stevie felt powerful, strong. She teased Alexis’ bottom lip with the tip of her tongue, then sucked it between her own lips, grazed it with her teeth, and then she was breeching Alexis’ mouth, letting her tongue explore and lay claim as Alexis writhed against her. _God_ , she thought, _holy mother of fucking god._ This was perfect; Stevie could do this forever, could lose herself in Alexis’ kiss.

But Alexis stopped. _Why did she stop kissing me?_ Stevie chased her lips as Alexis pulled back.

“I said, time’s up!” Stevie blinked a few times at the sound of Patrick’s voice, shook her head, and with a start, remembered where she was.

Oh.

 _Oh._ She felt her cheeks burn, and the delicate press of a cool fingertip made the burn feel that much hotter.

Alexis was still on her lap, caressing her cheek. Stevie struggled to bring her eyes up to meet Alexis’ gaze, and was gratified to see that Alexis had a similar flush to her cheeks.

“W-was that alright, beautiful?” Alexis whispered, uncertain, and it took every bit of self-control not to kiss her.

“More than alright,” Stevie murmured, just as uncertain until she saw it, the private smile twitching at the corner of Alexis’ lips that made Stevie’s whole body warm. “Can we maybe talk about this later?” Stevie was surprised by her own candor, and relieved as fuck when Alexis answered her with a bright smile spreading wide across her entire face.

“We can talk whenever you’d like,” Alexis said, backing herself off of Stevie’s lap, somehow managing to make an awkward backwards crawl look graceful, “but we should probably get back to the game now.”

Right. The game.

Stevie cut her eyes over to where Patrick and David were snuggled up on the sofa. David was still resting his head on the back of the sofa, actively avoiding Alexis and Stevie, but Patrick…he was looking at her with way too much amusement.

This time, the heat that flared in Stevie’s body wasn’t arousal. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him.

Game fucking on, Brewer.


	2. Truth Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevie gets back at Patrick, who learns a valuable lesson about life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Lizzo, because obv.

“Truth or Dare, Brewer.”

There was a hard glint to Stevie’s dazed eyes, but the steely effect was somewhat softened by the lingering flush to her cheeks, the silky tangle of her dark hair still mussed from Alexis’ hands, the uneven cadence of her breath. Patrick grinned at her, all too pleased at facilitating the kiss he knew she’d never ask for.

Okay, so _maybe_ forcing her into it during a game of Truth or Dare was a dick move, but it worked, didn’t it? It’s not like he needed to feel guilty for creating a perfectly reasonable, only maybe mildly embarrassing loophole to make it happen. Besides, everything was so warm and tingly, what with David curling those long limbs around him, nuzzling his face into Patrick’s neck, the sandpaper scrape of his stubble surrounding the soft mouth licking and sucking the sensitive skin beneath Patrick’s ear…and someone had been talking to him just now, hadn’t they?

Patrick was a little drunk, maybe, or high. Or both. Probably both, yeah. He whined as David nipped at his earlobe, and the sharp sting of it cleared the haze from his mind just a bit.

“Huh?”

Okay, so maybe his mind was still hazy.

“I _said,_ ” Stevie snapped, “truth or dare. Now, Patrick.”

Patrick was on autopilot now. Not that he was some sort of Truth or Dare god or anything, but he had never, in his history of stupid drunken parties, chosen anything but Truth. After all, he’s a stand up guy, honest and forthright, with nothing to hide, right?

“Truth.”

Somewhere in the back of his head, an alarm sounded. _Danger! Danger, Will Robinson!_ But Patrick shook it off, let his attention return to David’s mouth on his neck, tried to discreetly press the heel of his hand to his crotch to take the edge off, adjust things just a little. He felt his eyelids drooping as he leaned his head back to offer up more of his throat for his fiancé’s ministrations.

“Tell us about that gloryhole, Patrick.”

* * *

Patrick’s ears were ringing; the room felt claustrophobically small. His eyes were glued to that scuff on the floor beneath the coffee table; he didn’t dare meet Stevie’s gaze. She didn’t…she _wouldn’t_ …but she _did,_ and why the fuck did he want to play this stupid game anyway?

“Uh…mmm, well—” he managed to sputter out, his tongue suddenly way to dry and heavy in his throat to cooperate with the movements of his mouth. His face was burning; his whole body was on _fire_ and not in a sexy way and _oh god what is David going to think of me?_

The panic bubbling up from his core was overwhelming; his whole body was tense, and his pleasant buzz had left the building, and maybe he was bargaining with god or whatever the fuck was out there that he would never fuck with Stevie Budd again if the ground would kindly swallow him up right now, please.

His breath was too shallow; there wasn’t enough oxygen getting into his lungs, and it was making him dizzy. Patrick forced himself to take a slow, deliberate breath in through his nose, and let it go out his mouth. He did that a couple more times, and the rapid tattoo of his pulse pounding behind his ears started to settle. 

Patrick realized David still had his face nearly buried in his neck, that he was murmuring something as he nuzzled that spot behind his ear.

“You know I love you, honey,” he mouthed the words into Patrick’s skin, “it’s okay; we’re okay; you don’t need to worry.” David caressed Patrick’s jaw, pulling him close to press a kiss to his temple. Patrick settled deeper into the comfort of David’s touch, surrounded by his strong arms.

Patrick felt David’s lips curl into one of his signature half-smiles against his cheek.“Besides, if I’m being honest, this story sounds like it could be kind of hot.”

Something about the gravelly timbre of his fiancé’s voice gave Patrick what he needed to tip his chin up and meet David’s eyes, heavy-lidded and darker than usual. He dropped a delicate kiss to the corner of David’s mouth.

“Promise?” David nodded, giving him that wide-eyed, pursed-lip smile in response, those beautiful deep brown eyes twinkling full of love and trust.

“Okay, David.”

Patrick took another deep breath in, and scrunched his eyes closed. He could do this, but not while making eye contact.

"It happened right before I got to Schitt's Creek."[1]

* * *

“Oh my _god!_ I knew it!”

The resolve in David’s voice startled Patrick’s head up from where it had been hanging in preemptive shame. David’s eyes were wide, his unruly brows tilting toward the sky as he covered his gaping mouth with his hands and curling his fingers toward his ears. Across the room, Alexis had a similarly shocked expression as she swatted Stevie on the arm. Stevie…well, Patrick still couldn’t bring himself to look at her.

“I was right! I _knew_ there was no way that was your first!” David’s long fingers wrapped around Patrick’s bicep so tightly they trembled, and he shook Patrick’s whole arm while he squealed in Stevie’s direction.

“Yup,” Stevie deadpanned. “He spoke at length about it afterward. There may have been sketches and a mood board.”

“ _Gross,_ David!” Even though he’d never mention it to his fiancé, at that moment, Patrick was struck at just how much Alexis sounded like her older brother. “Nobody here wants to hear about your sexcapades!” 

Patrick buried his face in David’s neck in a futile attempt to hide the flush painting his cheeks. It was awkward enough that he’d just told everyone about the time he gave random truckstop BJ. The squealing color commentary just stoked the flames already searing his skin.

“Not bad for my second effort?” Patrick asked, his voice soft and uncertain as he snuggled inimpossibly closer, folding his legs up and tucking into a tight little ball, safe and secure in David’s arms. He felt David smile where his forehead was pressed against David’s cheek.

David turned his face, stubbled jaw scraping along Patrick’s forehead so that he could press a soft kiss to the center of it. “Full marks.”

Patrick tilted his head to look at David’s face, and suddenly Patrick’s world condensed down to the space around them, the sounds of Stevie and Alexis and Twyla nothing but white noise in the background as he inspected David’s expression, seeking out any sign of uncertainty. “And,” he hesitated, ducking his head, unable to risk seeing David hurt, “you’re…uh, you’re not upset about—um, uh…the other thing?”

David held him tighter, nosed against Patrick’s temple. “Sweetie,” he began, guiding Patrick’s chin up with a single fingertip, then nuzzling the tips of their noses together, “I am absolutely okay with it.” He ghosted those gorgeous pink lips against Patrick’s, just the tiniest hint of pressure, and Patrick just melted into it, eyes fluttering shut as he tried to swallow back a tiny whimper.

“In fact, I definitely think it’s kind of hot.” David looked down at him, deep brown eyes hungry, and oh… _Oh._ Something hot started to coil deep inside him, licking up Patrick’s spine and out to every nerve-ending in his body. He smiled against David’s lips.

“Okay, ladies, that’s it. Party’s over!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1For what happened there, check out [Go for the Tidbits, Stay for the Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339914), the previous fic in this series.[return to text]


End file.
